


Peonies

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i guess, i joke, saizo is moe towards laslow basically, the saizo/laslow tag is mine LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based on suzukaze's and lazwald's convo in the scramble dlc but i used the localized names because im lazy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peonies

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on suzukaze's and lazwald's convo in the scramble dlc but i used the localized names because im lazy

"These are for you, Laslow." 

Laslow's eyebrows rise in surprise. "...Flowers?" 

He extends his arms to receive the gift, his eyes completly entranced by the bouquet in his hands, forgetting what he was speaking to Kaze about. Kaze smiles in victory at noticing Laslow's previous worries disappear.

"Yes. A woman gave them to me and told me they were for you."

Laslow blinks at him as he takes in those words while he examines the flowers again. They were so beautiful, only someone with vast knowledge of flowers could have picked such an arrangement. This was the first time he had ever been gifted with something like this.

"This must be a mistake..." He tells the ninja insecurely. Why would a woman want to give him flowers? He hadn't met any girl who knew of such things. And why to him and not Kaze? The man was clearly more popular with women. He wouldn't doubt the man was mocking him, but he didn't seem the type to play a prank like this. Then again, they were at a festival and people changed in places like these.

"It is not." Kaze's smile stays at the man's skeptical expression. "A shopkeeper gave them to me after you helped clean their broken store."

"Really?" His voice almost fails to leave his lips. "Why would she...are you for real?" Kaze nods, only making Laslow's nerves worsen. He had just done what was normal and expected of him; It was common sense and human decency to help people in need. He wouldn't think someone would ever feel gratitude for such an action and give him a gift like this.

"You should feel proud of yourself, Laslow. This person saw you for your actions and not for your looks, something that isn't easy to do. You deserve it."

He feels his cheeks heat as they always did when people complimented him. Seriously, was his self esteem so low? "Kaze..." He's unsure of what to say, if asking who the lady was would be appropriate. Thanking her would seem out of place when she already thanked him with the gift. Goes to show he didn't know what to do in a situation like this.

"You have your own merits, there's no reason for you to try and copy me. You're an amazing man. Prince Xander is lucky to have you as his retainer." He notices Laslow fidget, scratching his neck. 

"Ah, seriously. Quit it with the praising..." Kaze chuckles at the clear discomfort in Laslow's face, hugging the flowers closer. 

"I apologize, I will stop. I just wanted you to see that there is no reason for you to want to be like me when you have unique attributes that I don't. I should strive to have a bigger heart like you, instead."

Laslow shakes his head, his past bashfulness forgotten. "No, you're...Kaze. I was just jealous because women seemed to be attracted to you when they never give me the time of the day. Maybe I should stop worrying about receiving women's attention and spend more time finding ways to become a better person..."

Kaze exhales a short breath, resolve in his pose. His brother must be watching the scene and enjoying Laslow's reaction, even if he would never voice it to him. "I must return to Lady Corrin's side, but I do hope this raised your confidence a bit."

"A bit?" Laslow chuckles, his cheeks pink but unlike before where it was from embarrassment now he gazed at the flowers with such affection, as if he longed to know who the mysterious woman who picked them was. "I've never felt so confident in my life."

Kaze's smile stays as they give farewells to each other, Laslow seemingly running to show the flowers to his companions. When he was out of sight Kaze returned to the spot they had spoken and waited for his brother to emerge from his hiding.

"Did I do good, Brother?" He asks as his brother steps before him, having dismissed the invisibility jutsu some time ago. His expression showed his usual frown, but a small blush could be seen that only Kaze could notice as his twin.

"Of course you did. You always do." Saizo replies dismissively, his arms crossed as he tried to act composed. Kaze found it extremely amusing. To think his stoic brother was soft towards that cheerful man. 

"Then you are pleased with the results?" He watches Saizo stay silent so he continues. "He seemed so happy about receiving them."

His brother shrugs, gazing away as if to hide the embarrassment in his face. Kaze only decides to tease him further. 

"He is quite handsome. I can see what you find captivating about him."

Kaze chuckles at Saizo's glare, knowing full well he was one to get jealous easily. "Don't give me that look, Brother. I won't steal him from you."

"I never said that." He snaps so defensively that Kaze can only find humor in it. "It puts me off to see you being so smug. You should stop."

"Then I will. I apologize for teasing you; I couldn't control it after seeing your flustered expression. Asking me to lie to him because you are too scared of confessing to him seems something so unlike you." 

Saizo grits his teeth and Kaze finally closes his lips, not wanting to turn him angry. "He wouldn't have taken me seriously. It's for the best."

"Still," Kaze continues after a while when he notices Saizo's shoulders relax. "I'm sure he would have appreciated them more if it was you who gave them to him. Now he'll probably harass the female shopkeepers to find out who gifted him with the flowers."

His twin scoffs, already walking back to the festival. "That's none of my concern."

'Of course it is.' Kaze thinks but he does not stop the man from leaving him and returning back to Ryoma's side. It was obviously his concern since he was the one who came up with the idea, the one who went up to Kaze and told him to give them to him. Kaze had raised an eyebrow in confusion, unsure if what he heard was correct considering his brother would never do such a thing. When he saw how he averted his gaze from him he realized he truly meant it and smiled at him, grabbing the bouquet from his arms. He asked him where he got them from and he replied that he bought them as they were, truly unsure what the flowers meant or were. Kaze couldn't picture his brother scanning the stalls and picking the flowers he thought were the most beautiful. Well, he had a good eye because they were in fact beautiful. 

"Ah, so you used your techniques to hide them from the others?" He smiles, strangely enjoying Saizo's sudden show of affection. "And you saw me speaking to Laslow before so you wish for me to give them to him?" The man nods apprehensively after a while, his arms crossed. 

Saizo disappears but Kaze knows he's not too far away when he notices Laslow start watching him once again, still trying to copy him. He can't contain the smile that appears on his face as he catches Laslow in the act, holding the flowers behind his back.

 


End file.
